Phineas and Ferb
Season 1 (2008-09) #The Fast and the Phineas/Lawn Gnome of Beach Terror February 2, 2008 #Raging Bully/Lights, Candace, Action! February 4, 2008 #Rollercoaster/Candace Loses Her Head February 5, 2008 #The Magnificent Few/S'Winter February 9, 2008 #Are You My Mummy?/Flop Starz February 16, 2008 #Run Away Runaway/I Scream You Scream February 17, 2008 #Jerk De Soleil/Toy To the World February 22, 2008 #It's About Time! March 1, 2008 #Dude We're Getting the Band Back Together! March 8, 2008 #Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!/Tree to Get Ready March 22, 2008 #It's a Mud Mud Mud Mud World/The Balled of Badbeard April 12, 2008 #Greece Lightning/Leave the Busting to Us April 19, 2008 #Mom's Birthday/Journey to the Center of Candace May 10, 2008 #Crack That Whip/The Best Lazy Day Ever May 24, 2008 #Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C/Voyage to the Bottom of Buford June 7, 2008 #Hard Day's Knight/I Brobot June 14, 2008 #Traffic Cam Caper/Bowl O Rama July 12, 2008 #Got Game/Comet Kermillian August 2, 2008 #Put That Putter Away/Does This Duckbill Make You Look Fat August 9, 2008 #Ready For The Bettys/The Flynn Fishmonger September 12, 2008 #One Good Scare to Do Ought It! October 3, 2008 #The Monster of Phineas n Ferbinstin/Oil on Candace October 17, 2008 #Out of Toon/Hall Doofina November 7, 2008 #Out to Launch December 5, 2008 #Phineas and Ferb Get Busted February 14, 2009 #Unfair Science Fair/Unfair Science Fair Redux Another Story February 20, 2009 Season 2 (2009-11) #The Lake Nose Monster March 27, 2009 #Attack of the 50 Foot Sister/Backyard Aquarium May 1, 2009 #Interview of the Platypus/Tip of the Day May 7, 2009 #Day of the Living Gelatin/Elementary for My Dear Stacy May 15, 2009 #Perry Lays an Egg/Gaming the System May 22, 2009 #Don't Even Blink/Chez Platypus May 29, 2009 #The Chronicles of Meap June 19, 2009 #Thaddeus of Tour/De Plane De Plane July 3, 2009 #Let's Take a Quiz/At the Car Wash July 10, 2009 #Oh There You Are Perry/Swiss Family Phineas July 24, 2009 #Hide and Seek/That Sinking Feeling July 31, 2009 #The Baljeetles/Vassanasary Roughness August 7, 2009 #No More Bunny Business/Spa Day August 14, 2009 #Phineas and Ferb: Quantum Boogaloo September 25, 2009 #Phineas and Ferb: Musical Cliptastic Countdown October 16, 2009 #Bubble Boys/Isabella and the Temple of Sap October 30, 2009 #Cheer Up Candace/Fireside Girl Jamboree November 13, 2009 #The Bully Code/Finding Mary Muffin November 27, 2009 #Picture This/Nerdy Dancin December 4, 2009 #Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation December 11, 2009 #What Do it Do?/Atlantis January 15, 2010 #Just Passing Through/Candace's Big Day February 12, 2010 #I Was a Middle Age Robot/Suddenly Suzy February 26, 2010 #Undercover Carl/Hip Hip Parade March 5, 2010 #The Beak March 12, 2010 #Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers/Ain't No Kiddie Ride April 16, 2010 #Not Phineas and Ferb/Phineas and Ferb Busters May 14, 2010 #The Lizard Whimperer/Robot Rodeo June 11, 2010 #Phineas and Ferb: Hawaiian Vacation July 9, 2010 #She's the Mayor/The Lemonade Stand July 30, 2010 #Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You August 6, 2010 #Nerds of the Feather August 27, 2010 #Wizard of Odd September 24, 2010 #We Call it Maze/Ladies and Gentleman Max Modem October 1, 2010 #The Secret of Success/The Doof Side of the Moon October 8, 2010 #Split Personality/Brain Drain October 29, 2010 #Take Two with Phineas and Ferb January 7, 2011 #Across the 2nd Dimension January 15, 2011 #Rollercoaster The Musical January 29, 2011 #Make Play/Candace Gets Busted February 11, 2011 Season 3 (2011-12) #The Great Outdoors/Candarmy March 4, 2011 #Run Candace Run/Last Train to BustVille March 11, 2011 #Phineas' Birthday Clip O Rama April 1, 2011 #The Belly of the Best/Moon Farm April 29, 2011 #Ask a Foolish Question/Monotreme Missperviced May 13, 2011 #Candace Disconnected/Magic Carpet Ride June 18, 2011 #Bad Hair Day/Meatloaf Surprise June 24, 2011 #Phineas and Ferb Interrupted/A Real Boy July 15, 2011 #Mommy Can You Hear Me?/Road Trip July 29, 2011 #Skiddly Whiffers/Tour De Ferb August 26, 2011 #My Fair Goalie September 9, 2011 #That's the Spirit/The Curse of Candace October 7, 2011 #Ferb Latin/Lotsa Latkes November 25, 2011 #A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas December 2, 2011 #Tri Stone Area/Doof Dynasty January 14, 2012 #ExalieFerb January 15, 2012 #Monster From The Id/Gi-Ants February 10, 2012 #Escape From Phineas Tower/The Remains of Platypus February 24, 2012 #Perry the Actropus/Bullseye March 3, 2012 #Quietest Day Ever/Bully Bromance Breakup March 30, 2012 #Meapless in Seattle April 6, 2012 #Delivery or Destiny/Let's Bounce April 27, 2012 #The Doonkleberry Imperative/Buford Confidental April 27, 2012 #The Mom Attractor/Cranium Maximums May 4, 2012 #Agent Doof/Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Jautchdoon May 11, 2012 #Mom's in the House/Minor Monogram May 11, 2012 #Sleepwalk Surprise/Sci Fi Pie Fly June 8, 2012 #Sipping with the Enemy/Tri State Treasure Boot of Secrets June 22, 2012 #Doofapus/Norm Unleashed July 20, 2012 #Where's Perry? August 24, 2012 #What a Croc!/Ferb TV September 7, 2012 #When Worlds Collide/Roads to Danville October 26, 2012 #This is Your Backstory November 2, 2012 #Blackout/What'd I Miss? November 30, 2012 Season 4 (2012-15) #For Your Ice Only/Happy New Year December 7, 2012 #Fly on the Wall/My Sweet Ride February 1, 2013 #Sidetracked March 1, 2013 #Bully Bust/Backyard Hodge Podge April 19, 2013 #Bee Day/Bee Story April 26, 2013 #Primal Perry May 17, 2013 #Great Balls of Water/Where's Pinky? June 7, 2013 #Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted By Kelly Osbourne June 28, 2013 #Knot My Problem/Mind Share July 5, 2013 #Der Kinderlumper/Just Desserts July 5, 2013 #La Candace Cabra/Happy Birthday Isabella July 12, 2013 #Love at First Byte/One Good Turn August 9, 2013 #Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel August 16, 2013 #Thanks But No Thanks/Troy Story September 20, 2013 #Terrifying Tri State Trilogy of Terror October 5, 2013 #Drueselsteinoween/Face Your Fears October 11, 2013 #Cheers For Fears/Just Our Luck January 10, 2014 #Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer June 20, 2014 #The Return of the Rogue Rabbit/Live and Let Drive July 11, 2014 #The Klimpaloon Ultimatum July 18, 2014 #Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars July 26, 2014 #Return Policy/Imperfect Storm August 1, 2014 #Steampunx/It's No Picnic August 8, 2014 #Night of the Living Pharmacists October 4, 2014 #Tales of the Residence: Back to the 2nd Dimension January 9, 2015 #Lost in Danville/The Inator Method January 23, 2015 #Doof 101/Father's Day February 6, 2015 #Act Your Age February 20, 2015 #Operation Crumb Cake/Mandace February 27, 2015 #Meap Me in Saint Louis April 17, 2015 #Last Day of Summer June 12, 2015 #O.W.C.A Files November 13, 2015